Gone Forever
by Midna Ronoa Fullbuster
Summary: Kidou deja a Sakuma, y el peliplata no comprende por que el amor de su vida ha hecho esto. Como a podido dejarle e irse para siempre... Songfic. Yaoi.


**Hola muy Buenas gentecilla de fanfiction, aquí teneis un pequeño songfic que se me ocurrió escribir en medio de clase de drama y que tarde 2 semanas en escribir. Es un poco (bastante) triste así que luego no os quejéis si os deprimís. Los nombres que e utilizado son los españoles, así que aquí abajo os dejo los originales junto a los de España. La canción es Gone Forever de Three Days Grace os dejo aquí el link:**

**.com/watch?v=BFNvNB_f8Kw**

**Sakuma=David**

**Genda=Joe**

**Kidou=Jude**

"_Don't know what's going on  
>Don't know what went wrong<br>Feels like a hundred years  
>I still can't believe you're gone"<em>

David cayó en la cama completamente abatido intentando comprender que había hecho mal él. ¿Acaso el se merecía todo aquello? El peliplata escucha la puerta de su apartamento cerrarse tras la persona a la que más había amado en toda su vida y la cual había dejado de corresponderle.

"_So, I'll stay up all night  
>With these bloodshot eyes<br>While these walls surround me  
>With the story of our life"<em>

Las lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas del chico, el cual se había quitado su parche metálico para que no se le oxidara. Sus ojos aun enrojecidos buscaron en su mesilla de noche el álbum de fotos el cual le había dedicado al hasta hace unas horas su novio. Páginas y páginas de fotos, que lo único que hacían eran traerle al peliplata amargos recuerdos.

"_I feel so much better  
>Now, that you're gone forever<br>I tell myself that I don't  
>Miss you at all"<em>

¡Es cierto! ¿Para que necesitaba el a Jude? Solo le había tratado como a otro cualquiera. Como si ni siquiera fueran novios, al contario que David que siempre le había mostrado su afecto y apoyo. El no necesitaba para nada a Jude era simplemente un… un… "¡IDIOTA!" se gritó David en la mente mientras golpeaba la pared con fuerza

"_I'm not lying, denying  
>That I feel so much better now<br>That you're gone forever"_

¿Para qué se atormentaba así el chico? ¿Para qué? ¿Acaso quería sufrir más? ¿Acaso no podía olvidar a la persona a la que tanto había amado y la que más daño le había hecho en toda su vida?

"_Now, things are coming clear  
>And I don't need you here<br>And in this world around me  
>I'm glad you disappeared"<em>

En el fondo David sabía que parte de él tenía razón. Aquello era cierto. No necesitaba a Jude. Podía vivir perfectamente sin él. Su vida seria perfecta sin un tío tan insufrible junto a él. Tan serio y tan frio.

"_So, I'll stay out all night  
>Get drunk and fuck and fight<br>Until the morning comes  
>I'll forget about our life"<em>

David no aguantaba. No aguantaba más. Había hecho todo lo posible para olvidarle. Se había vaciado cinco botellas de whisky, había llamado a Joe para que le follara hasta la extenuación pero nada daba resultado. El peliplata no lograba olvidar al estratega de la capa roja.

"_First time you screamed at me  
>I should have made you leave<br>I should have known  
>It could be so much better"<em>

Cuando Jude le había dicho que ya estaba arto. Que no quería engañarle con otro y por eso le dejaba. Que no quería hacerle más daño del que le había hecho. David no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarle con los ojos muy abiertos y gritar. Preguntarle por qué. Mejor dicho, por quien. ¿Por quién le abandonaba? ¿Quién era el afortunado al que debía odiar? Jude se fue sin dar explicaciones, dejando al peliplata allí quieto y con las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

"_I hope you're missing me  
>I hope I've made you see<br>That I'm gone forever"_

En el fondo David suplicaba por volver a ver la cara del estratega. Por volver a notar sus labios sobre su cuerpo. Por tenerlo junto a él. Pero David en el fondo lo sabía perfectamente. Jude le había dejado, para siempre.

"_And now, you're gone forever"_

David lloro día tras día. Esperando una respuesta. Esperando volver a ver aparecer por su puerta al estratega con aquella sonrisa que lo caracterizaba. David lloraba porque savia que no le volvería a ver como antes. Savia que volvería a verle, pero con otro. Y si lo veía a solas, sabía que no volvería a ser su Jude, aquel chico castaño que la había hecho ver la luz en los momentos oscuros, pero que no podría sacarlo de aquel pozo de oscuridad y desolación, por que el peliplata sabia que Jude, se había ido para siempre.

**-THE END-**

**Os avise con antelación. Que conste. Aun así si os gusta dejadme reviews que es el primer song fic que hago. Un abrazo a tods y cuidaros**


End file.
